


Chipmucks’Home 花栗鼠的窝

by QueenlyImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenlyImpala/pseuds/QueenlyImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们都是花栗鼠。小甜文，最后Dr.Sexy神（划掉）（坑）一般的助攻……（拍飞）<br/>作者大概没吃药……捂脸……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chipmucks’Home 花栗鼠的窝

Sam发誓自己不是花痴。他第一次见到的是一只全身裹满泥土，毛发黏成一缕一缕的小花栗鼠------跟不论在哪都属于大高个的自己比，当然可以说对方是“一小只”。  
一只飞扑过来的家伙，一枚从天而降的核桃。Sam眼疾手快地闪开，然后莫名其妙地接住了核桃。那个飞扑过来的家伙……貌似扑过头了……  
“嘿，长毛怪，放开我的核桃。”在泥坑里滚了一圈的花栗鼠完好无损地站起来，冲Sam呲牙。脏兮兮的脸使他的牙齿看起来格外雪白。  
“哦哦……”Sam这才反应过来自己还抱了一颗核桃。  
“真可惜。”小花栗鼠皱皱眉，核桃还是有了条裂缝，似乎是下落时被树枝弹了一下。不过Sam的注意力不在这里，他盯着那双清澈的绿眼睛有点出神。  
“这半给你好了。”视线突然被因为太近而放大的半颗核桃挡住，Sam吓了一跳。  
“真香。”Sam忍不住赞道。  
“那当然，我挑的核桃。”绿眼睛充满了笑意，“Bye！”  
满身泥的家伙迅速跑远了，Sam都没来得及再说句话。

 

花栗鼠Sam坐在树上，不明白自己为什么又想起之前那个家伙。改天想认识一下他，总觉得能成为很好的朋友。Sam搬来这里不是太久，但花栗鼠居民的样子大概还是知道的，可他确定没见过他。  
“罕见的绿眼睛，泛金色的毛，有点圈圈腿？”Bobby靠在自己的树洞门口打磨一块石头，“那一定是Dean。”  
“Dean？”前来拜访的Sam一头雾水，“你认识他？”  
Bobby是Sam搬来后认识最早的，像个长辈一样照顾他，Sam没事就来Bobby这呆一会。  
“当然。我和他的父亲是故交，他托我照顾Dean，可他大概不知道他儿子喜欢到处游荡。前天Dean确实回来了，不过不多久又该走了。”Bobby笑了一声，摇摇头，“让人操心但也实在让人省心。”Bobby指了指核桃补充道：“如果那核桃没有裂开，这会儿应该送给某个姑娘了。”  
某个姑娘？这还真是……Sam挠挠头有点囧。  
他抱起核桃向Bobby告别：“谢谢啦，下次再来看你。”  
背后Bobby大笑：“其实你问问这里的姑娘们也可以打听到Dean，他也算是‘盛名在外’呐！”  
呃……Sam又囧了一囧。  
不管怎样我不是姑娘也不是花痴，Sam想，除了他的眼睛我连松鼠毛都没看到。

 

之后几个月Sam都没再见到Dean。他和这一小片森林的花栗鼠居民也差不多熟悉了。  
现在他喜欢去“RoadHouse”饮品店坐坐。Sam虽然高大但一点不显笨拙，加上健康的生活和每天的晨跑，背后深棕和浅咖色的条纹更显得油亮帅气，让花栗鼠姑娘们毫不吝啬她们的秋波。  
“你真就没对哪个动心过吗？”老板娘的女儿Joanna把一杯松子汁放在Sam面前。Joanna是个有金色皮毛的小美女，聪明可爱，Sam很欣赏她。他们的第一次聊天从Dean开始，“不靠谱的哥哥”，Jo晃着脑袋这么向Sam形容。  
“对谁？”一个声音自背后响起，一小粒油亮亮的松子在Jo面前打着旋停下。Sam回过头，惊讶地脱口而出：“Dean！”  
“Oh，come on，我可不接受你的心动。”绿眼睛的家伙坏笑着朝Sam动动眉毛，“除非你长成Jo这样。是吧，Jo…咕吱！”  
“再次警告你，不要把对付其他女孩那一套用到我身上！”Jo收起松子，去给另一桌客人点单，回头对Dean翻了个白眼，“欢迎回来。”

 

“瞧见没，别被她的淑鼠外表骗了。”Dean委屈地揉着爪子，不知从哪摸出另一枚松子吃起来，“话说我们认识吗？”  
Sam摇头：“不算认识。但是我知道你。”  
Dean嘿嘿笑了：“我的荣幸。现在正式认识下吧，Dean。你呢？”  
“Sam。”  
“唔，Sam。”Dean漂亮的绿眼睛转了转——如果Jo在场一定会提醒Sam提高警惕——然后看着Sam说：“想跟我去个好地方吗？绝对激动鼠心！”

Sam也不知是哪句话吸引了他，他跟着Dean东跑西跳，最后站在一栋森林别墅前面。  
“我不知道森林里还有这种地方？”Sam吃惊地打量着，觉得别墅透出一股威严感。  
“知道的鼠也不多，谁让我天生喜欢瞎跑。”Dean的声音听起来很得意，有那么几秒Sam都莫名其妙地得意起来。  
这会儿Sam有点后悔：“Dean，我们这是偷东西。”  
他看着Dean灵活地爬上靠窗的针叶树，跃到二楼窗台，从没锁的窗户钻进去。  
“快点啊伙计，我们只是‘借用’一点小东西，他们这么有钱不会在意的。”Dean在二楼冲他招手。  
Sam内心充斥着“他说的好有道理我竟无言以对”的情怀，蹿上树猛地一跃，把正为他鼓劲的Dean撞个满怀。  
“Emm，抱歉抱歉！你没事吧？”  
“嘘，安静点！”Dean四下看了看，小跑出房门又看了一看，然后兴奋地跑回来，“Hey！他们家现在貌似没人！”  
“……你才安静点！”Sam磨磨牙捂住他的嘴。

Dean要的是一只塑料大碗，他小心翼翼地移走其他餐具，取到最下面画有松鼠图案的塑料碗，用眼神向望风的Sam示意：“怎么样，和我很搭吧？”  
Sam用松鼠脸向Dean展示了一下人类的bitch face，然后点点头，示意他快点下来。  
Dean终于搞砸了一件事。他看到了一碟子带壳的花生，奔了过去，开始往头上顶着的碗里装，但他忘了保持平衡……  
“哐啷！”  
巨大的响声把Sam和Dean都吓呆了，Sam迅速拽起还没回过神的Dean跑起来。  
一路无阻，也没听到脚步，别墅里的人似乎真的都出去了。但他们高兴得太早了。一只体型巨大的金毛怪物出现在两只小家伙面前。  
“伙计，这家伙比你还大只，毛还要长……”Dean喃喃道。  
金毛犬凑过来闻了闻，然后叼走了Dean顶着的碗。  
Dean立即炸毛了。  
金毛一定很后悔自己这个举动，Sam想，好巧不巧戳到了Dean的爆发点。它大概没什么恶意。惹急一只身经百战的花栗鼠可不是什么好事。

 

“小伙子们，你们真会玩儿。闯入人类的地盘？这次没事，可不代表次次没事。”Sam和Dean乖乖站在Bobby面前听训，Dean把头埋得低低的。  
Bobby敲了敲那只塑料碗，里面放着唯一一颗花生，还有几根狗毛。  
“你这个小混球。”Bobby走到Dean面前使劲敲了下他的脑门，结束了训话。其实Bobby没什么长篇大论好说。他挺喜欢Dean从小就自由自在敢闯敢当的性格，只是每次都让自己担心得要死。  
邻树的Jo拿着草药走进来，先给Sam揉了揉淤青的胳膊，才往Dean划伤的手臂上倒草药：“我早该想到，你进店没找女孩搭话就有问题。”Jo不理睬Dean龇牙咧嘴的抗议。Sam在一边看着都疼。  
“所以？骗一只刚认识的高大松鼠去抢东西？你真干得出来。”  
“才不是骗！”大概自觉理亏，声音有点底气不足。  
“我是自愿的。”Sam举爪。Dean没好气地瞪他一眼，Sam觉得本该是感激的一眼才对。  
“你偷这个破碗有用吗？”Jo暗地吐槽了下Dean的品味。  
“我打算用这个当床。”Dean哈出一口气，“快冬天了，我打算在这里过这个冬天。可你们知道的，我没有窝。”  
Sam看看Bobby和Jo甚至Dean自己都没什么表情的脸，觉得自己大概出了什么问题，居然听出了伤感。  
“只有床有毛用。”Jo还是挖苦的语气。  
“呃……”Sam又一次脱口而出：“不介意的话你可以住我那。”  
“太好了！”Dean和Jo同时看向他。“这样他就不会赖在我家了。”Jo解释道。

 

当晚Dean就顶着他的碗住进了Sam的窝。Dean在碗里铺了厚厚的枫树叶和松针，细细整理塞实，舒舒服服地趴上去弹了弹。  
Sam有些好笑地看着对什么都不在意的Dean露出心满意足的表情。至少他现在觉得Dean什么都不在意。  
“看来这是你的宝贝了。”Sam打趣。  
“嘘，It can remember me.”Dean坐起来，爱惜地抚摸着残留的凹痕。  
Sam这次是真的大笑出声了。  
Dean在屋里转了一圈，断定Sam是个“爱干净的姑娘”。然后他看到柜子上已经干瘪的半颗核桃，吹了声口哨。  
“我就觉得在哪见过你。你那时候是妹妹头，现在改三七分刘海了。不过仍然是长毛怪。”Dean扬了扬核桃，“可惜了，它可是上品。”  
“我不太喜欢吃核桃。”Sam撒了个谎，“现在可以当艺术品。我挺喜欢的。”  
“可你当时盯着它看啊，我以为你想要它？”Dean惊讶地眨眨眼。  
原来如此。Sam向下撇撇嘴：“我那是……觉得它外形挺好看的。”  
“怪家伙。”Dean笑道，“Sammy！我就说你是个姑娘！”

夜晚的森林很安静，快入冬连虫子都少了。  
Sam翻身平躺着，还没睡着。  
“Listen，长毛怪，今天的事我很抱歉。”Dean平静的声音突然响起，淡淡的，却不同于白天的随意。  
Sam愣了愣。他根本没想过要怪Dean。“我不觉得这是你的错呀。”  
“但这确实是我的错。我的意思是，我那时甚至不认识你，就把你卷到危险里，而且本来是我一个人的事。”  
Sam第一次发现Dean的破烂事都藏在心里，无论他表现得多不在乎。  
“得了吧，伙计。你还没本事强迫我做我不想的事。今天遇到毛比我长的怪物也算收获了。”  
黑暗中Sam知道Dean笑了。  
“长毛怪。”  
“不要叫我长毛怪。毛长得快又不是我的错。”  
“嗯哼。那就叫Sammy好了。山米，哈哈哈。”  
“噗嗤……”  
“我听见你笑了，就这么办吧。晚安，Sammy.”  
“晚安。”

 

同居生活使他们在短短几天就成了无话不谈的挚友，Dean给Sam介绍他最爱的花生pie，给他讲旅行故事，去看附近鲜为人知的有趣风景，在勾搭姑娘时偶尔回头给Sam一个嘚瑟的眼神。  
他真的很漂亮。应该说是帅气和漂亮的绝佳融合。还很可爱，总是把自己吃成包子脸，腮帮子鼓得老高。Sam渐渐发觉自己有时会用目光描绘Dean完美的轮廓，想揉一揉他松软油亮的松鼠毛，尤其是那双明亮的绿色眸子，仿佛有魔力。

第333次惊觉自己又在盯着正对花生pie狼吞虎咽的Dean傻笑时，Sam意识到问题严重了。自己该死的都没有这样对待过一位女孩！哪怕是初恋！那这TMD是什么情况？  
他的恋爱经验显然没有Dean丰富，曾经有过一次失败的初恋和一次纯属误会的短暂恋爱，几乎不能称之为经验。  
而且这次他俩都是公的！更不可能有什么见鬼的经验了吧？！  
“Dean.”Sam清了清喉咙，尽量使自己听上去自然些，“请教你个问题？”  
Dean抬头看他一眼：“我们的博士也有不懂的问题问我？说吧，别扭扭捏捏的。”  
“Ahnn……怎么确定喜欢这种感情？”  
这回Dean停下了手中的动作，咽下嘴里的pie，盯着Sam看了好一会，哈哈大笑：“怎么，你有喜欢的鼠小姐了，Sammy？”  
是鼠男孩。Sam沉默不语。  
“别害怕，这是好事！”Dean在青苔上擦擦嘴，“伙计，你不小了。看看我，再看看你。你得大胆尝试，就算错了又怎么样，别怕丢鼠脸。”  
这不是丢鼠，是吓鼠的问题。Sam继续沉默不语。  
“你是不是每天都会想她？有机会就想凑到她身边？她做什么都觉得很可爱，松鼠心碰碰跳？”  
Sam一脸幸福的绝望。  
“Sammy，你恋爱了！”Dean拍板。Sam的心和桌上的pie一起跳了三跳。  
Dean冲他露出一个大大的笑容：“祝福你！大胆走出这一步吧！试着和她拉近关系，比如夸她什么的。”  
“你真可爱。”Sam望着再次开吃的Dean脱口而出。  
“咳！咳咳。”Dean呛着了，一脸“你把Sammy怎么了”地看着Sam。  
“呃…我是说…这样之类的？”Sam也吓了一跳，爪忙脚乱地递饮料和树叶。  
“不要拿我做试验。”Dean狠狠拿树叶擦擦嘴，一字一顿地说。

之后几天Sam再也没有提过恋爱的事。他不知道是不是自己的错觉，Dean自那以后有些反常，自己忘了买pie也不抱怨，早睡早起，甚至开始吃储藏的萝卜和白菜叶子了。天哪，素食的Dean真恐怖。  
Sam问过很多次Dean是不是要冬眠了，都被Dean以“你傻啊”的语气堵回来。这里的气候很温暖，所以花栗鼠居民都是不冬眠的。但Sam记得Dean说过，以前他到处漂泊时经常需要冬眠。冬眠对花栗鼠来说是件危险的事，虽然可以熬过严寒，但体温降到1℃，心跳每分钟一次可不是玩笑，最好是隔几天醒来补充点食物。Sam知道有些花栗鼠在最后会永远地冬眠过去。所以他宁可被当白痴也要搞清楚Dean到底是不是要冬眠了。

Sam也不确定Dean的反常和那件事有没有关系，但Dean一直有点闷闷不乐是绝对的，他最近都不爱出门，搞得Sam一只鼠时总被Bobby和Jo打趣：“你居然形单影只了？你们吵架啦？都老夫老妻了让着点对方。”  
“老夫老妻就好了。”Sam苦笑。  
Bobby停下手里的活：“说吧，Dean怎么了？好歹我也这么大年纪了，有没有事还是能看出来的。”  
Sam迟疑了一下，终于慢吞吞地开口：“我好像……真的……爱上Dean了。”  
他等着Bobby震惊地问“What？！”，可是Bobby还是那个表情，等着Sam继续。  
Sam松了口气，原原本本地告诉了Bobby相关的一切。  
“两个小傻瓜蛋。说不准谁更傻。”Bobby无奈地叹口气，然后冲Sam挤挤眼，“他是病的不轻，最好带他上医院看看。”  
“医院？”Sam不解地重复。  
“对，马上带他去吧，早点解决也给我省点心。”Bobby随手抓起一颗花生扔给Sam，“帮我向他问好。”

Sam差不多是强拉硬拽才把Dean拖离了松鼠收音机，又答应给他买很多花生pie才让Dean勉强和他出了门。  
“Bitch，为什么带我来医院？我又没病？”  
“Jerk，你最近真的很反常，我强烈怀疑你病了。”  
“Bitch，你才有病。”  
“Jerk，去看看又没什么损失。你跟我进去这颗花生就是你的了。”  
Dean看着花生认真地想了一会，劈爪抢了过去。“Bitch.”  
Sam带着Dean去了松鼠内科，松鼠X光，松鼠心理诊疗。他自己也晕透了，完全不知道该去哪。Bobby没告诉他具体查什么。Dean就抱着花生安安静静走在后面，Sam觉得说不出的诡异。  
转过一个弯，Sam正苦恼接下来怎么办，就见Dean的眼神噌地亮了。  
Sam顺着Dean的目光望去，一只佩戴医生名牌的花栗鼠正迎面走来，背后的“五道眉”（注①）和气质都有种“异域风情”。Dean大力地扯Sam的胳膊：“看到没，是Dr.Sexy！法国来的专家。哦，他真配得上他的代号！”  
Sam恨不得说自己不认识Dean。

Dr.Sexy居然在他们面前停下了，先看看Dean微笑，又对Sam点点头。  
Dean像娇羞的少男一样不知该往哪看，抱着花生的爪子抖啊抖啊，努力掩饰着自己的兴奋。他略低下头：“…Doctor.”  
这……这是他认识的那个会拔狗毛的家伙？！那个情场老手？！最近几乎化身阿宅的家伙？！Sam此时的心情一言难尽，他发誓他看见他眼睛里闪闪发光的小星星了！还有那弱爆了的语气！Damn it！  
直到Dean抬起脚狠狠踹了他一下，Sam才既嫌弃又漠然地瞥了面前的法国花栗鼠一眼：“Doctor.”这家伙比你差远了，Dean。  
“你们似乎遇到了一点困难。”Dr毫不在意Sam的态度，依旧微笑，“跟我去外面谈谈吧。”  
“不用了！”“好的。”  
Sam和Dean互相瞪着对方，Sam觉得鼠筋都要蹦出来了。  
“其实在这也可以。”Dr理了理毛，“Bobby给我打过电话了，要我开导开导你们俩，可我觉得你们需要简单点的方式。”  
Dr还在微笑。Dean疑惑地看看Dr.Sexy又看看Sam，Sam的疑惑不亚于Dean。  
“这么跟你说吧，Sam，你听好，”Dr轻轻搂过Dean，还蹭了蹭他的松鼠毛，“我喜欢Dean。”  
“啪嗒”，Dean的花生掉了。  
Dr优雅地帮他捡起来，塞到他手里时温柔地注视着他，压低了嗓音：“Dean，你喜欢我吗？”  
Sam看着早已石化的Dean，已经不清楚自己要干什么了。“Dean！”他没法控制好自己的语气和音量，“你不会真喜欢这蠢货吧！你宁可喜欢他都不喜欢我？！”  
“……卧槽？”Dean周身飘满了这两个字，扭头看Sam，“你TM再说一遍？”  
“他这个蠢货！”Sam觉得自己智商都下降了。  
“不是这个！你才是蠢货！”Dean脑门上换了几个大字，换成了“你TM在逗我”。  
“哦，我是说……I Iove you，Dean.绝对没有逗你。”  
“……”  
“什么？”  
“Damn you你不早说！”

“嗡，嗡”Dr.Sexy掏出手机边接听边走远了：“喂，Bobby。当然，我就跟你说简单点的方法就好……”  
此时起码有三只松鼠在内心内牛满面：你真是太简单……粗暴了……

医院外。  
“Dean.”Sam认真地看着Dean。  
“恩？”  
“你还没有说回答呢。”  
“……Sue me！”Dean抱着花生转身走了。  
Sam追上去叹口气：“Dean，你总是表现得满不在乎，又总喜欢在心里堆些破烂摊子。”  
“多和我说说，我喜欢听你说。”  
“Sammy？”  
“恩？”  
“I Iove you，too.”

“Girl Sammy！你为什么老蹭我？”  
“把刚刚被Dr蹭的蹭回来。”

第一只松鼠美女向Dean飞吻时，Dean习惯地勾起笑容单边眨眼，Sam默默向Dean靠拢，长毛挨着短毛。  
第二只松鼠小姐朝Dean抛媚眼时，Dean自然地冲她挑了挑眉，Sam笑笑，同样自然地从背后单手搂住Dean的肩。  
第三只松鼠姑娘对招手Dean时，Dean迅速招回去，然后拍掉Sam滑到腰部的爪子：“你个控制狂，难道打招呼都不行了吗？！”  
“当然可以。”如果你管这叫打招呼。Sam心里吐槽。  
“前提是我要先让她们都知道，你是我的。”Sam温柔又坚定地说，低头用自己的鼻子碰了碰Dean的鼻子。然后他大笑着躲开Dean挥过来的拳头——他发誓Dean的鼻尖滚烫滚烫的。

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 注①：“五道眉”：花栗鼠头部至背部毛呈黑黄褐色，具5条黑褐色和灰白、黄白色相间的条纹，所以也称“五道眉”。
> 
> 另外最后Bug般出现的手机……就当它是外国货吧 = = …………


End file.
